


Midnight Cries

by Kirbyfier



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AND PANA IS THEIR CHILD, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, SHE SO S M O L, maki and rin are moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbyfier/pseuds/Kirbyfier
Summary: A drabble where RinMaki's daughter Hanayo wakes up at midnight, crying after a bad dream.





	Midnight Cries

The child was crying again. Maki rose from her sound sleep, and so did Rin.

"Augh... Again. Could you take care of Hanayo, please?" Rin grumbled. Her ears were covered by the pillow.

"Sure thing. Go back to sleep, I'll be back in a moment," Maki whispered.

It had been a year since they adopted Hanayo from the adoption center. She was now at the age of five.

"Pana? Are you okay?" Maki asked, peering into the child's room.

The yellow light from the hallway shone onto the brunette's hair.

"Mommies..." she cried.

Maki stepped into her daughter's room to calm her down. She kneeled down to meet Hanayo eye to eye.

"Pana," she said motherly. "It's okay. Mommy's here. It was a bad dream."

Hanayo stopped crying and opened her eyes. Hanayo had the eyes of a pure soul. Rin once said that they could light up the world.

"I had a dream that you and Mommy were gone. Nobody took care of me."

"Pana. It was just a bad dream. You'll be okay. Me and Mommy aren't going anywhere."

"Okay."

Maki stood up and Hanayo crawled back into her blanket. Her mother was at the door about to leave until...

"Mommy?" Hanayo asked.

"Hm?"

"What will happen when you're both gone?"

Maki didn't know what to say. She'd assumed that Hanayo was too young to start asking about life and death.

"Pana, Mommy will never leave you, okay?" Maki comforted.

Hanayo clutched her stuffed onigiri to her chest.

"Are you sure, Mommy?"

"Absolutely. Good night, Pana."

_I love that child._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because  
> a. i need to relieve some stress  
> b. baby hanayo  
> c. im just tired and i really need a break


End file.
